


Payback

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [7]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, enby, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill is stuck filming when his non-binary lover River starts sexting him, getting him riled up. When he gets home hours later, Bill decides to get some revenge.A gift for phantomofthegallifreyanopera <3
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Non-binary Character
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 11





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: Bill’s Non-binary lover is Assigned Female at Birth and I use the word “clit” in reference to their genitalia. Just a heads up for those who may find that dysphoria-inducing.

Strolling back to video village, Bill peered at the footage and frowned. He’d envisioned a clear blue sky for the background of this scene and clouds were dotting the horizon, though he was told things were supposed to clear soon.

“Alright, let’s set up for the next scene.” Bill called out, and the set dressers scurried about, moving heavy pieces of equipment around in the sand. Thankfully it wasn’t terribly hot, only the low 80’s, and Bill adjusted the rim of his hat to keep the sun off of his stubbled face. 

Waiting patiently, Bill felt his phone buzz in his pocket and fished it out, seeing he had a message from River.

River:  _ Hey hun, how’s it going? _

Bill:  _ Fine, just waiting to shoot the next scene. You? _

River:  _ Laying in bed, thinking about you. _

Bill:  _ Oh yeah _ ?

River:  _ Yeah, wish I was riding your cock right now _ .

Bill smiled, his thumbs flying over the keyboard.

Bill:  _ I wish you were too. Unfortunately I might be stuck here for a long time _ .

River:  _ Don’t wait too long… _

Phone buzzing again, Bill saw River attached a photo and when opened, he saw they were standing with their back to the bathroom mirror, completely naked, flashing him their perky, round ass and smiling coyly over one shoulder.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Bill whispered under his breath.

Bill:  _ You can’t do this to me, ha. I won’t be home for hours _ .

River:  _ Guess that’s just more time for me to daydream about how I want your thick cock deep inside me. _

Glancing around cautiously, Bill didn’t see anyone nearby so he bit his lip and leaned into his phone.

Bill:  _ Yeah? You love it, don’t you? You love when I fuck you _ .

River:  _ Fuck yes, Bill. You’re so big and you get me so goddamn wet. I love when you fuck me until I’m screaming your name. _

Another attachment. A video this time. Taking a couple of steps away, Bill made sure the volume on his phone was all the way down before pressing play. It was a close up between River’s thighs, pink and glistening, their delicate fingers twirling through the slickness and ever-so gently twiddling their own clit. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck. _ ” Bill felt his cock surge against the confines of his jeans and looked around desperately. There wasn’t anywhere private to go. They hadn’t bothered with bringing trailers as they were only shooting for the day. Looking to the costume changing area, Bill gritted his teeth. It was barely more than four poles draped with curtains, and he was already in wardrobe so he didn’t have a legitimate excuse to use it. But he couldn’t very well spend the rest of the day walking around with a massive erection, either.

“Hey Alec,” Bill approached him, doing his best to angle his body effectively and praying he wouldn’t look down. “I need to make a phone call. I’ll be in the changing area, okay?” Alec gave him a curious look, but shrugged. Jogging over, Bill pushed aside the black curtain and stepped inside. The wind blew the edges of the fabric up in an alarming way as Bill unzipped his pants, grasping his stiff cock and using the other hand to replay the video. Jerking and breathing hard, Bill imagined burying himself deep inside of River, the way their body clenched around him, how their moans grew high and irregular when his cock hit that special spot, and by the third replay of the video Bill’s seed was spilling on the ground as he gasped. Kicking sand over the mess, Bill put himself away, pulling up his shirt to wipe his face.

“Fuck.” Shaking his head, Bill walked back out to the set and tried to get on with his day.

***

One leg draped over the arm of the couch, River was reading peaceably when the door opened and Bill entered.

“Hey hun, how was the rest of work?” They called, not looking up from their book. 

Approaching, Bill stood in front of River, folded his arms and tilted his head. “ _ How was the rest of work? _ ” He asked incredulously. 

River looked up, blinking. “What?” Narrowing his eyes and shaking his head, Bill scooped River up by the waist, throwing them over one shoulder.

“Hey!” They cried in protest, legs kicking in the air as Bill carried them to the bedroom. He tossed River down onto the mattress, silently peeling off their clothing until they laid before him naked. 

At one point River attempted to reach for the hemline of Bill’s shirt, but he pushed their fingers away with a stern, “No.” Hoisting them up by the armpits to the top of the bed, Bill lowered himself on top of River, joining their mouths, his large hands traveling up their thighs, into their hair as their tongues danced. Spreading their legs, River began to rock against Bill, sensing the stiff column of his cock through his jeans as they combed through his chestnut waves.

“Mmm...fuck me, Bill.” River murmured against his mouth contentedly.

Pulling back, Bill smirked down at them. “What?” 

River gathered their eyebrows, confused. “I said, fuck me.”

Giggling, Bill shook his head. “What makes you think you deserve my cock after what you did today?”

Dumbfounded, River’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. “But...I-I want you to fuck me, Bill.”

Bill was still grinning. “Let’s get one thing very clear.” Then he came incredibly close to River’s face, smile evaporating, only to be replaced with gritted teeth and fingers ghosting over River’s throat. “ _ I don’t give a fuck what you want. _ ”

Pulling back, Bill saw River’s eyes were wide and he shook his head, smiling. “Do you know what you did to me today? You got me hard in front of everyone I work with. I had to go jerk off in the changing tent.” River tried to suppress the grin that came to their face, but it bubbled up anyway. “Oh, that’s funny?” Bill raised an eyebrow. “Do you have any idea,” he closed his eyes and shook his head. “How fucking horny you have to be to jerk off in a changing tent surrounded by crew members when you can hear Jimmy the sound guy in the background talking about his polyps?”

River did laugh then. “No, Bill. I can’t say that I do.” 

Bill’s wide mouth broke into a malevolent grin. “So you want my cock, huh?” He pouted his light pink lips in a way that made River ache and they nodded.

“Yeah. Come on.”

“How about this?” Grinding down, Bill pressed against River through his jeans. “I know you like it when I rub my cock against you.” Swiveling his hips expertly, the rough edges of the denim felt surprisingly pleasant as they chafed over River’s folds and they began rotating their hips in the opposite direction.

“Yeah, I love it Bill.”

Nodding, Bill sped up. “Or how about this?” He began rigorously humping and River noticed his voice drop a couple of notes. “What if I make you cum just like this?” 

River clung to his broad shoulders. “Yeah,  _ fuck,  _ yes, Bill. Just like that, keep going…” they panted, spinning their own hips faster.

“Nah,” rolling off to the side, Bill scratched at the stubble under his chin. “I don’t think so.”

It was a second before River’s body and brain caught up to one another, hips moving in the air against nothing, but once they realized they scoffed in defiance. “What the hell?” They went to playfully smack Bill’s arm, but he caught them by the wrist, returning it to the mattress while staring them down with stormy blue eyes.

“You deserve this.” The rod of steel in Bill’s voice made goosebumps erupt over River’s skin.

Heart hammering in their chest, River looked back at Bill, wanting to grope for his cock but knowing they’d be denied. So they lay back, waiting.

“How about…” Bill licked and folded his lips, a mesmerizing habit River wasn’t even sure he was aware he did. “I…” his fingers trailed down their body, swirling around their navel before gently petting their lips. “Touch you. I know how much you like that, right?”

Breath shaky, River nodded. “I love it, Bill.”

“I know you do.” His expression was soft as he parted their lips, sliding his fingers inside their wetness, using two fingers to work alongside the sensitive clit. “You love it when I’m playing with you and getting you all wet, don’t you?” Bill began circling their clit, the tip of a finger grazing it with every third stroke or so.

“Yeah, yeah I love it.” River panted.

Jaw tightening and nose flaring, a flame ignited behind Bill’s eyes as he stared down at River. “And I know you really fucking love it,” he scooted down on the bed a little, and suddenly River felt two of his long fingers deep inside of them, thumb furiously rubbing their clit. “When I’m fucking you with my goddamn hand so hard you’re dripping down my wrist. Huh? Yeah? You fucking love it? Right?  _ Right? _ ” Growling as his hand worked, River wanted to answer but their eye was twitching and their legs were starting to shake uncontrollably.

Finally they choked out a, “Y-yes,” cliff of their orgasm mere feet away, when Bill retracted.

“Thought so.” Smugly wiping his fingers on his shirt, Bill rolled to the side.

River cried out in frustration. “ _ Bill! _ ” Giggling, Bill waited a moment before crawling down the bed, hand trailing over River’s thigh.

“Or maybe…” he grinned mischievously. “You want me to eat you, would you like that?”

River nodded enthusiastically. “Yes Bill, fuck,  _ please. _ ”

“I know how much you like it when I lick you,” Making his tongue flat and wide, Bill slid up River’s entrance and they let out a loud moan. Then using the tip he flicked against their hypersensitive nub and River’s body contracted, thighs snapping against the sides of Bill’s head. “You love it when I suck on your clit, don’t you? You love it when I use my whole mouth to make you feel good.”

Securing his pink lips around their clit, Bill began sucking voraciously, digging forward with his sharp jaw. “Yes, Bill. I love it.  _ I love it. Fuck, don’t stop! _ ” River fisted their hands in Bill’s chestnut hair, holding his head against them, but as a scream rose in their throat and a tremor built in their loins, he forcefully pushed back against their thighs and extricated himself.

“I don’t think so.” Bill wiped his face to reveal an infuriating smirk.

River thrashed. “Bill, you can’t do this to me!”

Bill blinked. “What was that?” He began to climb up the bed. “Did you…” He pinned down River’s right arm. “Just say…” then the left. “I can’t…” he kneeled on River’s right thigh. “Do something I want to do?” Placing his other knee down, he pinned River, all his weight resting on top of them. “Did I hear you correctly?” Bill tilted his head.

Looking up at him, River felt their body groaning under his weight, breathing hard. “I’m...sorry, Bill.” They swallowed. “I just...I just wanna cum so bad.” Studying their face for a moment, Bill nodded before rolling off and laying on his back.

“Well, if you want to cum tonight, you’re going to have to do the work yourself.” He shrugged.

Sighing in relief, River sat up and grabbed for Bill’s fly. They certainly didn’t mind climbing on top. Riding Bill’s cock was one of their favorite pastimes, after all. But Bill’s big hands seized their wrists.

“What did I tell you?” Bill gave River a slight shake, cobalt eyes piercing them. “You. Do not. Deserve. My. Cock.”

River stared back at Bill’s beautiful face, his mouth a hard, flat line, and they fumed. “Fine.” Throwing themselves back on the other side of the bed, River slid a hand in between their legs, but as soon as they touched the lips, Bill swatted it away.

“Nope. You’re not getting off that easily, either.” He shook his head, smiling.

Throwing their hands up in exasperation, River sat up. “Well, what the  _ fuck _ am I supposed to do, Bill?” They knew Bill probably wouldn’t appreciate the cranky attitude, but River was wound so tight they were going to start clawing at their own flesh soon.

Bill patted the thigh of one outstretched leg. “You’re going to get off right here. All by yourself.” Face spreading into an evil grin, Bill folded his hands behind his head and lifted an eyebrow.

Clenching their fists at their side, River breathed hard through their nose and considered the options. If they ran to the bathroom and locked themselves in, there was no way Bill could stop them from masturbating with the shower head. But he sure as hell could punish River for it later. So, heat growing in their face, they moved to his side of the bed, tossing one leg over Bill’s thick thigh. Lowering themself, River began to rub, a hand resting on Bill’s firm chest while their face lay under his arm. At this point friction, any friction, was delicious, and they rocked their hips from side to side to spread their lips wider over the denim, giving their clit as much contact as possible.

Soon River was grinding relentlessly, soaking through Bill’s jeans and panting a moist spot into the fabric of his shirt.

“ _ Fuck Bill, fuck. Yes! _ ” River’s knees pistoned faster as they curved their body against him, shifting slightly until Bill’s hip bone was working against their clit like a mortar and pestle. Beginning to cry out and dig their fingers into Bill, River heard a chuckle rumble up from his chest but couldn’t bring themselves to care as everything went black for a moment, then hazy as reality formed around them, body quivering and hair plastered with sweat. 

A strong arm appeared around River’s waist and Bill brushed his lips over their forehead, before sliding out from underneath them and leaving the bed. The entire upper half of the right leg of his jeans was soaked and Bill smirked with pride as he removed them, tossing them in the hamper along with the rest of his clothes.

Vaguely aware that Bill left, River rolled onto their side and tried to recover. They were somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when they felt a hand rolling their shoulder back onto the mattress and then the shifting weight as Bill’s knees appeared on either side of their head, his heavy cock hanging before River’s face.

“Open up.” Bill tapped their cheek, his voice ragged above them. Just looking at his cock made River’s mouth fill with saliva and they gladly obeyed. Instantly Bill sheathed himself to the hilt.

“ _ Fu-uh-uck! _ ” Bill groaned, eyes falling closed as he gripped the headboard. River choked a little, but stuck out their tongue and focused on breathing through their nose. Beginning to thrust, Bill’s thick cock slammed against the back of their throat, and he leaned forward, fucking River’s face with such intensity that he shook the entire bed frame.

“ _ Fuck River, your mouth, your mouth! _ ” Bill’s moans turned to whimpering wails as he put a hand behind River’s head, desperately holding them closer to himself, trying to get deeper as he rocketed against their face. 

“ _ I’m gonna cum, baby, fuck! _ ” Bill’s whole body tensed, a whining scream escaping him as he thrashed to and fro, hot cum painting the back of River’s throat.

Withdrawing. Bill fell back on the bed, chest heaving and River grabbed a corner of the sheet to wipe the tears and drool from their face.

“ _ Fuck _ , that was hot, Bill.” River chuckled, bringing a hand to their forehead.

Bill wrapped an arm around them. “Oh yeah?” He pressed a kiss to their cheek and River stroked the stubble along his sculpted jaw. 

“Yeah.” River grinned. “Remind me to tease you more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
